Integrated circuits process electrical signals to produce rich electronic applications. In some cases, electrical signals being generated from one part of a circuit need to be “clamped” or limited in order to avoid damage to another part of the circuit, or to ensure proper operation of the other part of the circuit. For cases like these, a voltage clamp (also known as voltage limiters, or amplitude limiters) can be used to provide overvoltage or undervoltage protection for different devices. Specifically, voltage clamps can limit the maximum/minimum voltages or hard limit various signal levels as dictated by signal process requirements. Voltage clamps are important in modern electronics where components can be sensitive to overvoltage or undervoltage conditions.